


But—

by dorothea



Category: Hannibal (TV), Villette - Charlotte Brontë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothea/pseuds/dorothea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be read immediately after the final episode of Hannibal, season three.</p>
    </blockquote>





	But—

**Author's Note:**

> To be read immediately after the final episode of Hannibal, season three.

Peace, be still! Oh! a thousand weepers, praying in agony on waiting shores, listened for their voices, and they were not uttered—not uttered till, when the hush came, some could not feel it: till, when the sun returned, his light was night to some!

Here pause: pause at once. There is enough said. Quiet no troubled, vicious heart; leave perverse imaginations hope. Let it be theirs to conceive the delight of terror born again fresh out of great joy, the agony of rescue from peril, the dreadful reprieve from calm, the fruition of departure. Let them picture union and the life that must succeed it.

Bedelia Du Maurier prospered all the days of her life; so did Jack Crawford; but Dr. Frederick Chilton fulfilled his ninetieth year before he died. Farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a misquotation of the last three paragraphs of Charlotte Brontë's [_Villette_](https://www.gutenberg.org/cache/epub/9182/pg9182.html).


End file.
